133819-ironic
Content ---- ---- I don't see the clue. In any (re)launch you always get major queue's the first 2 days. up to the first 7 days. At which point all the "Oh, let's try this game out" crowd will be gone, and so will those queue's. Then you'll have extra servers, and nobody to play on them. | |} ---- ---- As a customer/potential customer no degree needed. Just need to be able to play the game. And for many Carbine isn't providing that service even though it is what was offered. | |} ---- ---- It is. | |} ---- Yes. It's the F2P launch; Thusly, it's still Launch day. | |} ---- It's launch day. | |} ---- Don't bother. He's been playing the blame game all day, even while others have been telling him what's going on. He rather complain, let him be. | |} ---- ---- ---- It is, though. | |} ---- ---- It doesn't matter what you call it. For all intents and purposes this is in fact a launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Carbine Studios is calling this a re-launch so yes, it's a launch. | |} ---- ---- Why does this matter? It's not a matter of preparation but rather the limitations of current server architecture / hardware. Even with Blizzards money and experience with MMO launches/expansions, they still have server issues with every single one. I mean literally every major online game over the past 10+ years has had server issues around a major launch. How have people not learned this by now? | |} ---- Remind me Diablo 3 Error 37 Edited September 30, 2015 by Linot | |} ---- Sure it is. Just like rain on your wedding day, or a free ride when you've already paid. | |} ---- It's funny how the only ironic thing about that song is the fact that nothing in the song is actually ironic. She played us like a damn FIDDLE! ;) | |} ---- Never forget. | |} ---- ---- Wow, you have no idea what you're talking about. | |} ---- looks like you have a lot of experience. Is that you Gaben? :D | |} ---- GW2 is a major online game. #2 in the MMO community for active players so I would say not all major MMOs. They have 0 down time. 0 queues. And best of all no severe lag when you are in game and they just went F2P a month or so ago with 5.4M active player prior to F2P release. | |} ---- Even an all you can eat buffet will make you wait and take a number if the seating is full | |} ---- GW2 going F2P was not a large re-launch event, as that game was already very successful and most people who wanted to play already own it since it was B2P and not P2P like Wildstar. The original GW2 launch had PLENTY of issues ranging from connection issues, to mass account compromising. They even had to stop selling the game for a while. Though I can't deny that of all the companies ArenaNet has probably done the best job dealing with all the launch woes. A lot of it has to do with their server back-end which allows them to push updates and hotfixes without downtimes. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- It's meta-irony. The true irony is a song about irony that contains no irony. Thus being more ironic than actual examples of irony could ever convey. And she's Canadian. I would have thought only British people, or maybe American conservative politicians, could have pulled that off. | |} ---- ---- This isn't an issue you can solve simply by throwing more hardware at it. Even if it could, it would be stupid to do. Edited September 30, 2015 by UnityGN | |} ---- You weren't there for launch where u... there was big que times on getting in as well, there was several times i had to wait several hrs to log in.. 8 hr que times for wvwvw.. and one of the most disasterous large scale lag fest events in mmo history.. karka event anyone? Im sure when the new xpac comes out there will be issues.. anet had a much more difficult release with gw2 than carbine did with ws.. I should know I was there for both. Anet is free right now so they can get more people to buy the expac on its release.. there's a reason why a buy to play goes f2p.. | |} ---- Any time there's a massive change/expansion in a game's systems that requires a 17 hour downtime and generates a massive influx of new players, it is safe to call it a Launch. | |} ---- ---- ----